User blog:SPARTAN 119/Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) vs Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn (Condemned)
Saeko Busujima, the katana-wielding kendo expert who releases her sociopathic urges on the countless hordes of the living dead VS Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn, the serial killer who hunts other killers for sport. WHO IS DEADLIEST =Combatants= Saeko Busujima Saeko is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat.Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story.Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. (from HOTD Wiki) Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, not as an act of vigilantism, but simply for sport. SKX also killed several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded. Leland "SKX" Vanhorn's article on Condemned Wiki =Weapons= Edged Weapons Katana (Saeko) The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Hunting Knife (SKX) Leland Vanhorn uses a large hunting knife for many of his killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife. 119's Edge Saeko's Katana for its greater length. Improvised Weapons Bokken (Saeko) A wooden practice katana used in the martial art of kendo, the bokken can nonetheless be used as lethal weapon, capable of breaking bones. Fireplace Poker (SKX) At one point, SKX used a metal fireplace poker to kill one of his victims (or, more properly, he tortures the victim and leaves them with the poker to use to commit suicide). The poker has a metal point and hook on the end, making it possible for it to be used in a manner similar to a medieval war hammer. 119's Edge SKX's Fireplace Poker for its greater killing power of the metal point. Firearms Beretta Model 92 (Saeko) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine. Colt M1911 (SKX) SKX uses an M1911 he stole from FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, which he uses to kill two police officers. The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. 119's Edge The weapons each have advantages where the other has disadvantages, the Beretta has a higher capacity, while the Colt has greater stopping power. At least for now, I call this Even. =X-Factors= =Battle= Saeko Busujima walked into an old abandoned house, katana in hand. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of two gunshots, one missing entirely and one grazing Saeko's side. Saeko drew the Beretta Model 92 from the holster around her leg and pointed it in the direction the gunshots came from, up the stairs. On the top floor landing stood and man armed with a Colt M1911. Saeko fired four shots from her Beretta, missing, but driving Leland "Serial Killer X" around the corner. Saeko gave chase. The two face each other and fired at the same time, shooting the guns out of each other's hands. "Good", Saeko said, readying her katana, "I prefer to fight up close and personal". Saeko lunged at SKX, but Vanhorn got out his hunting knife and blocked the blade, sending up sparks as steel met steel. Saeko slashed again, Vanhorn jumping into a side room and pulling a metal fireplace poker out of the dead body of his latest victim. SKX swung the poker at Saeko, knocking the katana away. Saeko got out her bokken and blocked the next blow, but the impact snapped the wooden practice sword in half. Saeko walked backward as SKX got out his hunting knife. "Now little miss, How shall I kill you, which of my victims should I imitate?", SKX asked, "Shall I strangle you and place you at the scene of the crime with a male mannequin, like "The Match Maker", or should I give you a slice across the throat like the "Roadside Carver?" Saeko laughed, "I think it is I who will have the pleasure of killing you, and I already know exactly what I'm going to do!" Saeko grabbed her katana from the floor, and in one swift movement, slashed off SKX's feet. Saeko then hacked and slashed at SKX, his screams causing her great ecstasy. This was better than simply killing zombies. Vanhorn's scream as Saeko thrust her blade between SKX's legs brought her to a height of pleasure she had not felt since her "first time", when she beat that man who attacked her half to death in the alleyway. Finally, Saeko came to a "climax" as she sliced Vanhorn's head off. Saeko Busujima walked away from the scene with a sense of satisfaction. She did not care if Rei ended up with Takashi instead of her. As long as the world was still in anarchy, as long as she could keep killing, she was happy. WINNER: Saeko Busujima Category:Blog posts